


Of Sand & Secrets

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Veronica on a mission together, Bisexual Veronica McClain, Eventual Acxa/Veronica, F/F, Lesbian Acxa (Voltron), Protective Acxa (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: “The storm is here,” Veronica states with a shiver."This is just the beginning,” Acxa says grimly. “For now, we are trapped here.”“For how long?”Acxa gives her a quick look, one filled with a nameless distress that Veronica had never seen before. It does very little to appease her state of mind but there’s something there, right at the surface ready to burst that Veronica can almost see. “I don’t know.”-----After a partly successful mission, Veronica and Acxa are stranded on a planet where once a Galra base was. With their communications down and a sandstorm on the way, they're faced with the need to find shelter and stay for the night. And during the night, secrets are told and feelings shared.
Relationships: Acxa & Veronica (Voltron), Acxa/Veronica (Voltron)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 24





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece I wrote for a zine that was, unfortunately, cancelled. I enjoyed writing a different ship than Klance and explore the relationship between Acxa and Veronica, as well as dig a bit into Acxa's past.
> 
> I hope you'll like it as much as I do.
> 
>  **\-----**
> 
> First published on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B9aC1lMA1RK/?igshid=1x4s8eeccf7r0).

The mission was supposed to be easy: breaking and entering a Galra facility secretly hidden in the D’halux System, steal the data required, and blast it to smithereens. 

But, as always, something goes terribly wrong. 

It’s almost a miracle Veronica and Acxa managed to get out of the facility alive before it exploded, with bruises and scratches but alive nevertheless. That is, without counting with the fact that now they are stuck on a strange planet without communications and a way out. 

Apart from that, Veronica is thankful their mission was partially a success.

They stand on top of a dune staring down at the destruction before them. It’s a gruesome sight to behold. The smoke spirals up into the sky like a bellowing twister of nightmares, dark and thick and filling the air with its pungent odour of devastation. It clogs Veronica’s throat, makes her eyes sting but still she can’t look away. Her ears are still ringing from the blast, her entire body juddering with the adrenaline that is still coursing wildly through her veins.

She’s aware of what she has done but deep down she couldn’t pity the lives of the soldiers’ who had pledged loyalty to an Emperor capable of the total annihilation of millions of souls. Aliens or not, Veronica couldn’t condone with a race whose solemn purpose was victory or death.

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Acxa says next to her as she turns away from the scene of their destruction, almost unfazed by it.

“Have you tried reaching out to the ATLAS again?” Veronica asks following behind the half-Galra, coughing up the dense smog that still clogs her throat.

“Still no sign,” Acxa replies halting just enough so Veronica could reach her. 

“What should we do now?”

“Find some shelter first,” Acxa says looking around them. She knits her eyebrows together as she stares into the distance, to a particular spot somewhere to their right. She points in that direction. “There are some ruins south of here that way. We might have some place to hide there.”

“Hide? You think the Galra will be after us?” Veronica asks feeling just a small shiver run down her spine at the thought.

“They’re Galra,” Acxa answers nonchalantly. “Of course they will.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First published on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B9h2S0Ag_0J/?igshid=tjpxf7kh2cj2).

After walking for a few miles, the hot sun blazing down on them with the occasional breeze a reprieve for their exhausted bodies, they finally reach the ruins Acxa had mentioned. Veronica halts, hands on her knees to catch her breath and looks around her surroundings. Her chest drops as she stares at a ghost town where once an alien race had thrived, now crumbled to the ground like pieces of domino.

“What happened to the people of this planet?” she asks through her dry lips, an ominous sense of sadness slowly creeping in.

“They fled. They’re probably scattered around the galaxy, hidden from the Galra while trying to survive this war.”

“But at least they’re alive,” Veronica comments with a small smile while casting a quick glance at Acxa who just stands there, stoic and undisturbed. “Maybe we can find them and bring them back to their planet.”

Acxa doesn’t reply. She simply looks away from Veronica and hastily walks over to one of the few intact houses. When she disappears inside, Veronica sighs miserably, kicking a pebble and feeling utterly useless.

Ever since Acxa joined the rebellion, Veronica had tried to get to her, to get to know her. She has been trying to break Acxa’s apathetic shell and reach within, but to no avail. Veronica knew it would be hard; she just wasn’t counting on the resistance from Acxa’s part. Every attempt at sprouting a different direction from Lotor’s former general is met with nothing but cold rejection. And when in the past it would make Veronica back out and give up, this time she is determined to make Acxa realise that is alright to have feelings other than a constant condemnation of everything that isn’t according to her standards.

“I’m going to check the perimeter,” Acxa announces, reappearing from within the house and shattering Veronica’s inner thoughts. “Is your gun still loaded?”

“It’ll need to recharge,” Veronica replies quickly checking her blaster. “I might have half a dozen discharges left if we get ambushed right this moment.”

“There’s a compartment in that house where you can hide in case of an ambush,” Acxa adjusts her own blaster on the holster around her waist. “It’s small and tight but if you stay low, you’ll probably be safe there.”

“What about you? Where will you hide if the Galra find us here?”

“Don’t worry about me,” Acxa says without looking up, still tightening the buckles of her belt. “One of us has to make out of here with the information alive. I’m dispensable for the Galra. You, on the other hand, might be a nice advantage for them. After all, you’re the sister of the Red Paladin.”

“Why don’t we try to get out of here alive together?” 

Acxa looks at her as if the idea is preposterous. It makes Veronica want to roll her eyes and grunt at the disregard Acxa has for her own safety, her own life. The same self-sacrificing ideology of the Galra is still too implanted in her, perhaps due to her training and Veronica wants nothing more than to show Acxa that she is not as dispensable as she might think. 

Veronica sighs, dropping her shoulders as she takes a careful step forward in Acxa’s direction, trying to put as much assurance as she can in her voice, though her entire body feels taut. “I would actually like to return to the ATLAS with you by my side.” 

Acxa blinks almost owlishly back at her, lips partly opened in what seems to be almost disbelief. Veronica tries to read it, to decipher what her expression means, but it’s so fleeting that she didn’t have time to analyse it. Acxa rapidly lets the air out of her lungs and spins on her heels, briefly looking over her shoulder at Veronica. “Just stay low until I get back, okay?”

“Okay.” Veronica acquiesces sighing resignedly knowing perfectly well that it’s better to just agree to Acxa’s request to lie low than to stubbornly keep forcing her into acceptance.

She watches Acxa disappear around a fallen wall, and her lips curl slightly at the corners. It hadn’t been exactly a promise of return from Acxa, but it was as close as she had ever gotten to a small retribution for her apprehensions. 

For some reason, she feels a feeble sliver of hope creep in, almost tangible enough for Veronica to touch. She knew that somewhere underneath all that passive aggressive nature that Acxa usually expresses, lies a dormant compassionate woman, and Veronica couldn’t wait to greet her. She just had to get there first.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First published on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B9m3PHogzJt/?igshid=15vcjfu2xrs3u).

“We’re clear,” Acxa announces the moment she returns. She’s covered in sand and dust, and her hair is in complete disarray. 

“What happened to you?” Veronica asks amusedly the moment Acxa sits down next to her, huffing out a long and weary exhale of breath, one of the few times she has ever expressed any kind of tiredness.

“Sandstorm.” Acxa ruffles her hair, a cascade of sand falling to the ground. “It almost caught me. But this can work in our favour. It'll erase whatever trace we might have left in our wake in case there are any Galra out there.”

“That’s good,” Veronica comments, but the look on Acxa’s face is far less hopeful than Veronica might have expected. On the contrary, her knitted eyebrows and pursed lips accentuates the worry etched on her features and Veronica’s optimism is rapidly damped by it. “Unless it’s not good. What?”

“The sandstorm will also demagnetise our communications for a while,” Acxa states matter-of-factly. “Maybe even our blasters. This storm isn’t normal. It’s too electrically charged.”

“An electromagnetic sandstorm,” Veronica says staring at the wall of the house they’re currently hidden, sheltered from the sandstorm that she can now hear approaching in the distance. “How long before it gets here?”

“Half a varga, maybe less. But we’re safe here as long as we’re inside.” Acxa looks around them. “These houses were built to withstand these storms. Otherwise they would have collapsed a long time ago.”

“Right,” Veronica puffs out heavily.

Silence falls between them then. Only the howls of the wind outside the house seem brave enough to break it. 

Veronica feels the weight of their situation on her shoulders now, the distress of being stuck on an alien planet without communications slowly eating her former assurance. She isn’t one to coward away when something goes wrong; she has proven her fearlessness plenty of times since the Galra invaded Earth. But this time she can’t shake the feeling that if they fail, the rest of the universe will bear the consequences of their failure.

“You’re too quiet,” Acxa whispers lowly. “You’re never so quiet. What is it?”

Veronica stops breathing for a second, surprised by Acxa’s question. Normally it’s Veronica herself who tries to reach out, who tries to tap into Acxa’s feelings; not the other way around. This is… _new_.

“It’s nothing,” she ends up replying. Veronica pulls her legs up to her chest and hugs them, exhaling part of the wariness from her chest. 

She focuses on Acxa’s presence next to her, not too close to feel the heat of her body but close enough to have her entire nerves on edge. It shocks her to realise that there’s something funny tingling inside her veins, a growing sensation of awareness that she hadn’t been exactly trying to suppress but neither had she been trying to nurture. For some reason unbeknownst to her, she is completely conscious that the twist in her gut isn’t just admiration for Acxa as an alien warrior.

“It’s just—” Veronica stops herself, biting her lips as she feels Acxa’s eyes fixed on her. Curious, suspicious, indifferent; she didn’t know what they conveyed but deep down, slowly sprouting within her, she knew she would plunge into them and would never resurface again. Such conscious knowledge bewilders her, shocks her but at the same time, she should have seen it coming. “It’s nothing.”

“You should get some rest then,” Acxa says standing up. 

Veronica follows her with her gaze, watching as she carefully analyses the small room until she purposefully advances to one of the windows, glass panel cracked but compact enough against the whistling storm outside. 

“So should you,” Veronica mimics her by standing up from her spot and facing Acxa. 

“My body has a higher level of tolerance to exhaustion than yours.”

“Are you calling me weak?” Veronica asks in indignation, crossing her arms as she narrows her eyes at Acxa.

“I’m calling you human,” Acxa replies calmly. “I’ll take first watch and then I’ll wake you in a few vargas.”

“Fine,” Veronica knew there was no point in arguing with Acxa, especially when she begins to feel the exertion of their mission drain whatever obstinacy she might have had to counter Acxa’s claim. 

So she returns to her spot with a quiet humph, the wall behind her back cold and uncomfortable, and she observes the way Acxa remains still, almost like a hawk hunting its prey. 

She takes in the fluid curves of Acxa’s body; she’s robust and sharp for a warrior but also lean and smooth, a contradiction of imperfections Veronica finds too compelling. The colour of her skin only adds an extra beauty to her alien appeal, and Veronica wonders if her skin was warm to the touch. 

She shakes herself awake from her deviant thoughts, blushing at their implications and quickly looks up to see if Acxa had caught her staring. Thankfully she was too focused on her watch, eyes staring out the window into the sandstorm that now raged like a bellowing beast outside.

“The storm is here,” Veronica states with a shiver.

“This is just the beginning,” Acxa says grimly. “For now, we are trapped here.”

“For how long?”

Acxa gives her a quick look, one filled with a nameless distress that Veronica had never seen before. It does very little to appease her state of mind but there’s something there, right at the surface ready to burst that Veronica can almost see. “I don’t know.”


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First published on Instagram:  
> • [Part i.ii.](https://www.instagram.com/p/B9rzssxgajB/?igshid=cqaqodlh3jqh)  
> • [Part ii.ii.](https://www.instagram.com/p/B9sC2lpAhZ2/?igshid=oq0i9t0auh10)

Veronica wakes herself up.

Her nightmares are too vivid and too bloodied to allow her to rest properly. They’re a miscellany of apocalyptic-like scenarios that always manage to break her down. She’s had her share of crying over them, waking up in a cold sweat and swallowing her screams as the images of Sendak destroying Earth and everyone she loves torment her. Veronica has learned to use these nightmares as her own personal fighting fuel, not letting them weaken her resolve with their gloomy tendrils of endless darkness. 

She blinks to a now steady flames burning hot on a makeshift campfire. Waves of warmth lick away the cold sweat that had clung to her skin and Veronica grunts quietly at her cramping muscles. She looks at the small division and finds Acxa still staring out of the window, tension taut on her shoulders. 

“Hey,” she calls out, voice slightly hoarse and her throat feels raw, raspy from all the sand that lingers in the air. She tries to cough the itchiness away but the more she coughs, the worse it gets.

Suddenly Acxa is by her side, a hesitant hand reaching out to her and Veronica can barely register what the half-Galra is doing through her now brimming tears before there’s sweet, delicious liquid running down her throat. It’s thick and disgusting, but Veronica drains down all Acxa allows her to until she feels her throat unclog. She gasps slightly, welcoming the air that finally fills her lungs and tasting the ghastly tang of the liquid tingling on her tongue.

“What the hell is that?” she asks making a face.

“It’s better if you don’t know,” Acxa says returning the flask to a hidden pocket on her armour. Her hand still rests on Veronica’s shoulder, gripping just a little tightly, five hot points that send electric currents through Veronica’s body and make her heart shudder. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Veronica nods, smacking her lips to try to get rid of the horrible taste that still remains on her tongue. She looks at Acxa who keeps staring at her, a single line wrinkling on her forehead. “Thanks.”

The storm outside still rages, loud roars of wind hurtling against the walls. The world outside had darkened, a gigantic vortex of copper sand giving their scarcely lit-shelter a gloomy atmosphere. Only the light of the fire allows Veronica to suddenly notice the dark shadows that hollow Acxa’s face. 

“Your turn to rest,” Veronica says, shifting away from Acxa and standing up, already missing those long and slender fingers on her shoulder the moment the hand drops. 

“You barely got any,” Acxa comments still crouched.

“I can cope with it.” Veronica shrugs her shoulders dismissively. “I can’t sleep anyway.”

Acxa gives Veronica a curt nod and moves to press her back against the wall, leaning her head back and crossing her arms. Her eyes flutter closed with a quiet sigh that faintly lifts the tension from her shoulders. Veronica watches as her chest rises and falls in a regular breathing, and she uses it as her own compass to steady her own.

Time seems like a wobbly spell that can stretch too far or be a flitting moment. The fire is almost burnt to ashes, only a few embers sparking the soft glow of warmth that drives out the sweeping coldness of their shelter. It could have been minutes or even hours before Acxa begins to thrash in her sleep, groaning as if in pain. Veronica’s blood freezes for a moment, startled by her moans of protests. Apparently, it’s not only her that is plagued by nightmares. 

“Acxa,” Veronica appeals kneeling down next to her. She hesitates in reaching out, not sure if she’s allowed to touch her, but as Acxa whimpers, her face scrunched in a mask of agony, she doesn’t care anymore. She shakes Acxa, trying to stir her up. “Acxa, wake up. You’re having a nightmare.”

Acxa gasps and lurches forward, a hand seizing Veronica’s throat and a knife blazing in her hand threateningly. Everything happens in a blink of an eye, and Veronica barely has time to register what’s happening before she lets out a strangled gulp. 

“Veronica?” Acxa blinks once, her dangerous wild eyes widening to a shocked alarm and her fingers let go of Veronica’s throat. “I— I'm sorry.”

“You were having a nightmare,” Veronica says massaging her throat, feeling her pulsing under her hand throb in quiet distress. “You seemed in pain.”

Acxa scoots away from Veronica, swallowing hard as she looks at the dying fire and takes a shaky deep breath. When she speaks, her voice is low and forlorn. “It wasn’t a nightmare.”

“Oh?” Veronica halts, every nerve on her body suddenly at attention. Acxa drops her head, closes her eyes shut, and Veronica has never seen her so vulnerable, so despondent. She expels the air from her chest, feeling her heart heavy at Acxa’s pained expression and tries to keep her voice steady. “If you want to talk about it, I’m here for you.”

“I— Acxa swallows her own words, a strange expression suddenly wrinkling her face. 

“It’s alright,” Veronica says calmly though within her chest is constricting, a lump wants to form in her throat. Acxa’s sudden demonstration of emotions had opened a small hope within her that Veronica didn’t want to shut. “Whenever you’re ready, I’ll listen.”

“It was a memory,” Acxa begins after a few seconds of silence only punctuated by the storm. Veronica holds her breath before letting it out silently, not daring to move in case she might break Acxa’s spell. She remains with her eyes closed, hands turned into fist and Acxa’s words spill out unfiltered as if she had been containing them for too long. 

“I was abandoned by my parents when I was born, discarded to grow up on a Galra military facility. It was hard and tough. I was scorned and oppressed, ostracised for not being fully Galra but only a half-breed." Acxa casts her head down and takes a deep, steady breath. Veronica could see her inner struggle, could read the pain in the shadow that covers her eyes. Acxa continues in a low voice. "Ever since I remember my only goal was to prove I could be better than their best soldier, deadlier than their best assassin, a warrior worthy enough to be recognised by her skills and not her race. For years I was taunted, harassed by the Galra, the only race I was familiar with.”

“I’m sorry,” Veronica whispers miserably. 

Acxa snorts, a cold smile curling across her lips as she shakes her head, a scathing chuckle filling the air. She lifts her head and glances at Veronica before fixing her stare on the fire, the flames dancing on her sombre face. “I’m not. I’m not thankful either, but it all helped me become the soldier I am today.”

“Acxa, you’re more than a soldier,” Veronica says quietly, the blood ringing in her ears as she reaches a hand towards Acxa, hesitating before touching her arm. She feels Acxa go rigid the moment her fingers squeeze lightly, trying to transmit as much sympathy as she could. “You cannot let your past shape your future. You’re your own person now. Whatever the Galra did to you is just a memory. It can’t hurt you anymore.”

Acxa turns her head to Veronica, stares into her with a doubtful expression cracking the apathy that covers her emotions. It’s there, in swift pucker of her lips, on the line between her eyebrows, the depth of her eyes that speak far more than words could. Veronica moves her hand from Acxa’s arm to her face, brave enough to touch the skin she longed to feel and marvelling at how soft and warm it is. She feels Acxa’s breath hitch at the touch, feels her go stiff at the novelty of what’s happening.

“I won’t let it hurt you,” Veronica states vehemently and there’s that uncertainty, that hesitation towards showing emotions that Acxa usually shields behind the mask of sombreness on her face again. “From now on we’re in this together.”

Acxa leans a little into Veronica’s touch, her eyes filling up but not yet ready to spill. 

“I’ve never shared this with anyone before,” Acxa says, voice breaking just a little. Veronica smiles tenderly at her, the soft pad of her thumb caressing her cheek in reassurance. “I always thought this kind of emotions were a weakness, a hindrance in our existence. Having feelings, dreams and hopes always seemed so… _futile_.”

“Emotions, whether they’re good or bad, aren’t a weakness, Acxa,” Veronica whispers gently, tilting Acxa’s head just enough to gaze at her. “They’re an ambition, a drive to reach further in our future and survival. Without them, without hopes and dreams and love and all of that, what are we fighting for?”

“I’m learning that,” Acxa admits quietly, slowly closing her eyes and giving into Veronica’s touch. She exhales soundly, her breath fanning across Veronica’s face and for a moment there she feels her chest clench in a dangerous yet pleasant way. She swallows thickly, a strange and fluttering feeling coiling inside her stomach.

“Good," Veronica manages to say though the word comes out as a sigh.

Veronica barely moves, breathing in the comfort of being so close to Acxa like she has never been before, of finally cracking the sphere that kept the half-Galra trapped inside a bubble of self-indulgent stoicism. She revels in this moment, tenderly tucking a lock of Acxa’s hair behind her pointy ear and feeling unexplainable things sing through her body and blood, tingling all over.

Acxa sighs almost as if relieved, leaning in closer and closer until she’s resting her head against Veronica’s shoulder, and she timidly grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers. All those gestures that Veronica relishes for they are a small step into getting to know the real Acxa.


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First published on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B9zw97ggrfO/?igshid=1qk8c5oxxyk0f).

Veronica is pulled from her slumber by a rain of static that interferes with her dreams. She pries one eye open, blinking at the unexpected light that blinds her momentarily and she grumbles, her entire body stiff from sleeping on the hard ground. A weight presses against her side and she turns her head to peek at a sleeping Acxa.

Her arm is carelessly thrown across Veronica’s torso and clinging to her as if she was scared Veronica might disappear during the night. But despite the tautness of her body, her face rests peacefully and Veronica feels that same old clasping feeling squeeze her heart leniently. She wraps her arms around Acxa, sipping in the warmth of dawn and the calmness of their surroundings for a moment.

"Veronica? Acxa? This is the ATLAS, come in."

Veronica jerks at the sound and before she realises what is even happening, Acxa is already awake and scrambling to her feet, fumbling with their communicator as the static settles in.

“ATLAS, this is Acxa,” she speaks into the device while approaching the window, peeking outside at the sky. Veronica follows suit, heart hammering against the cage of her chest as she exchanges a hopeful glance with the half-Galra.

"Finally," comes a familiar voice that fills Veronica with a wave of relief that pumps deliverance through her veins. 

Acxa looks at her with a soft smile that only enhances her already gratified mood. All of her previous tense curves and rigidity, all that stoic posture she usually displays seem to have melted from her body and replaced by a relaxed composure Veronica has never witnessed before. It suits her, makes her eyes less dark and her face less sullen.

The communicator sparks to life again, Curtis’ voice breaking through Veronica’s thoughts. "Are you okay? Is anyone hurt?"

“We’re fine,” Acxa replies. “But we need an extraction ASAP. Can you tap into our location?”

"Working on it," Curtis’ voice clicks off for a few seconds, the tension in the air only electrified by the prospect of rescue. "I’ve triangulated your location. I’m sending your coordinates to the nearest team. Hold on to your position until they reach you."

“Copy that,” Acxa terminatesd communications and takes a deep breath.

“We’re finally getting out of here,” Veronica cheers, the burden of their mission beginning to lift from her shoulders. It had been easy to put it behind her back while relishing in Acxa’s closeness.

“We are,” Acxa exhales lifting her head and staring at Veronica, a small smile tugging at her corner of her lips. 

She takes one step forward, closing the short distance between them and all Veronica can do is swallow at the closeness as Acxa raises a hand and tenderly brushes her knuckles against Veronica’s jaw. A pleasant shiver runs down her spine and Veronica can’t control the sigh that escapes her, her eyes fluttering shut at the soft touch.

“Can I-“ Acxa hesitates, her voice wavering. “Can I kiss you?”

Veronica snaps her eyes open, breath hitching and is rewarded by a rather amused Acxa who is leaning forward, breathing the same air and nudging their noses together. Her heart rings loudly in her ears and Veronica clasps Acxa’s uniform tightly in her grasp, breathlessly dampening her lips.

“Yes, you definitely can,” she whispers huskily and as soon as her words are out Acxa silences her again by diving in and capturing her lips.

Veronica melts, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Acxa’s neck to pull her further in. Acxa’s kiss is slow and deliberate, almost tentative at first before she deepens it by giving into it. All Veronica can do is sighing satisfyingly and let her heart burst into butterflies flapping happily inside her gut.

"Veronica, Acxa, Team Rescue Delta is on its way," Curtis’ voice pierces through the haziness of Veronica’s mind and Acxa pulls slightly away, panting faintly. "They’ll be on your location in about thirty minutes."

"Roger," Acxa says to Curtis without taking her eyes off Veronica.

“Shall we?” Veronica asks still somewhat lightheaded from their kiss, the taste of Acxa’s lips still lingering sweetly on hers. She grabs Acxa’s hand and smiles, every single fibre on her body flaring up in small goosebumps of heated giddiness.

The mission was supposed to be merely about stealing data from the Galra. Instead Veronica found her breath stolen away by Acxa, each small smile and each small touch a burst of delight that pounds intensely in her chest, each pump a new revelation about the half-Galra who is so much more than the impassive creature she pretends to embody. Behind it all is a woman who deserves to be loved and esteemed and someone Veronica couldn’t stop but feel she was falling for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
